kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Rakuzan High
|region = Kyoto |captain = Seijūrō Akashi |vice-captain = Reo Mibuchi |coach = Eiji Shirogane Takuo Sato (Assisstant Coach) |manager = Shōta Higuchi |jersey color = |record = Interhigh winner Winter Cup 2nd place }} Rakuzan High (洛山高校 Rakuzan Kōkō) is a prestigious school in Kyoto where the captain of the Generation of Miracles, Seijūrō Akashi, and three of the Uncrowned Kings play. They are also mentioned as the defending champion of the Winter Cup for the past five years and the school who won most tournaments, according to Hyūga. They are also the winners of this year's Interhigh.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 77, page 9 Because of this, they are automatically placed for the Winter Cup. They lost against Seirin High in the Winter Cup finals, and were placed second. Their victory against Tōō Academy in the Interhigh finals, earned them the reputation that they are a team of monsters. Although notably, both Akashi and Aomine were absent from that match. During the Winter Cup finals match against Seirin High, all of the Rakuzan starters have been one step before entering the Zone due to Akashi's influence. Matches Interhigh * Semi-Finals: ● Rakuzan High '''vs Yōsen High ○ (94-80) * '''Finals: ○ Tōō Academy vs Rakuzan High ' ●(102-109) Winter Cup *'Semi-finals: ● [[Rakuzan High vs Shūtoku High|'Rakuzan High' vs Shūtoku High]] ○ (86 - 70) *'Finals': ● [[Seirin High vs Rakuzan High|'Seirin High' vs Rakuzan High]] ○ (106 - 105) Rakuzan Team Players Former Stats Trivia *Rakuzan High has been participating in the Winter Cup ever since it's founding tournament. Resulting in their title of the oldest and strongest King.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 7 *They have participated in the three major tournaments for five years in a row, and they have won more than any other school. This year's lineup is the strongest ever. *Rakuzan's motto is “Accomplishment in both letters and arms” (は文部両道なので Wa Monbu Ryōdōnanode), which means to excel at both studies and sports.CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS *The school is conservative in certain ways and dislikes bringing in foreign sports players.CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS *Rakuzan's admission rates to top universities are high. *Another known basketball player is Shōta Higuchi, third year and also manager of the team before retiring. He is seen playing with Team Strky *In a way, Rakuzan High is similar to Teikō's Starters (without Kise). Captain/ Point Guard: Seijūrō Akashi, Vice-Captain/ Shooting Guard: Reo Mibuchi (similar to Shintarō Midorima), Small Forward: Kotarō Hayama (similar to Daiki Aomine, although Aomine occupies the PF Position), Center: Eikichi Nebuya (similar to Murasakibara) and the Phantom Sixth Man (Fifth in Rakuzan)/ Power Forward: Chihiro Mayuzumi (similar to Tetsuya Kuroko, although Kuroko's position is unknown) *Razukan can be seen as the high school equivalent of Teikō through its reputation as the strongest team to its almost identical team colours (both white with blue accents) Who is your favorite Rakuzan member? Seijūrō Akashi Kotarō Hayama Reo Mibuchi Eikichi Nebuya Chihiro Mayuzumi References Navigation pl:Liceum Rakuzan Category:Teams Category:Rakuzan High Category:Senior High Category:Rakuzan High Notable Members